1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a structure in which two casings are capable of being rotated relatively.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of an electronic apparatus having a structure in which two casings are capable of being rotated relatively such as a flip mobile phone or a laptop personal computer, an electronic apparatus having two casings connected by a connecting apparatus such that the two casings are capable of being rotated relatively by 360° is provided, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-75747 (paragraphs 0017 and 0077, FIGS. 1 and 6-8) (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1).
In the electronic apparatus of Patent Document 1, between the two casings, that is, between a first member having an operating unit and a second member having a display unit, a hinge apparatus rotatably connecting the two casings is provided. The hinge apparatus includes a first rotation shaft unit and a second rotation shaft unit in parallel to each other. The first member is rotatably provided via the first rotation shaft unit, and the second member is rotatably provided via the second rotation shaft unit. A first rotation unit and a second rotation unit capable being rotated relatively are provided on the first rotation shaft unit and the second rotation shaft unit, respectively. The first rotation unit and the second rotation unit are connected by an interlocking link unit such that the second rotation unit is capable of being rotated by rotating the first rotation unit through transmission and interlock. Accordingly, the two casings, that is, the first member and the second member, are capable of being rotated relatively by 360° via the hinge apparatus.